Пло Кун
Пло Кун ( ) — мужчина, кел-дор и мастер-джедай. В годы заката Галактической Республики он входил в состав Совета джедаев вплоть до его развала в 19 ДБЯ. Во времена Войн клонов Кун был назначен высшим генералом-джедаем Республиканской армии. Помимо этого, Пло Кун был превосходным пилотом. Известно, что Пло Куна связывали тесные дружеские отношения с такими мастерами-джедаями, как Квай-Гон Джинн, Мика Джиитт и Сэси Тийн. Биография Ранняя жизнь thumb|left|170px|Пло Кун без маски Родившийся на планете Дорин Пло Кун происходил из семьи, имевшей тесные связи с Силой, многие её члены на протяжении веков состояли в древнем ордене Баран До. Пойдя по стопам своего дяди, он с детских лет обучался в Храме Джедаев на Корусанте. Благодаря этому, хотя, как и прочие кел-доры, он и был вынужден постоянно носить дыхательную маску в кислородсодержащей атмосфере, он к ней привык и не уставал от неё. Будучи падаваном, Пло Кун обучался у мастера-джедая Тивокки. Во время Гиперпространственной войны Старка, происходившей за несколько лет до событий I эпизода, этот старый вуки погиб, обретя покой в Пятой Битве за Котил, а Пло Куна за его усилия в сплочении сил Старой Республики включили в Совет Джедаев. Годы спустя Пло Кун среди прочих мастеров джедаев оценивал юного Энакина Скайуокера, представленного Квай-Гон Джинном и Оби-Ваном Кеноби. Известно также, что Пло Кун привел в Орден джедаев Асоку Тано из расы тогрутов, которая во время Клонических Войн стала падаваном Энакина Скайуокера. Войны клонов thumb|left|169px|Пло Кун во времена Войн клонов Пло Кун был одним из джедаев, принявших участие в битве на Джеонозисе, ознаменовавшей собой начало Войн клонов . Во времена войн Клонов Пло Кун занимался поисками нового оружия генерала Гривуса «Зловещий» — тяжелого линкора, который ионным импульсом орудий главного калибра выводил из строя все энергосистемы вражеских кораблей, а затем их расстреливал. Флот Пло Куна был уничтожен «Зловещим», а сам джедай вместе с тремя клонами спасся в спасательной капсуле и вскоре был эвакуирован Энакином Скайуокером и Асокой Тано. После первой неудачной атаки на «Зловещий» Пло Кун, возглавляя эскадрилью бомбардировщиков, вместе со Скайуокером и его падаваном Асокой уничтожил ионные пушки линкора, что привело к перегрузке систем и отключению щитов и двигателей корабля. При попытке дроидов починить гипердвигатель Энакин Скайуокер саботировал бортовые компьютеры «Зловещего», в результате чего тот столкнулся с луной и был уничтожен. Пло Кун возглавлял миссию по эвакуации Энакина Скайуокера и Оби-Вана Кеноби с Фелуции, когда те были окружены дроидами. Пло Кун возглавлял операцию по спасению Энакина Скайуокера и Мейса Винду, которые застряли под завалами крейсера, взорванного ещё юным Бобой Феттом, которому помогали друзья его отца — охотники за головами. После инцидента Пло Кун и Асока Тано вместе искали информацию о логове охотников за головами. Вскоре Асока и Кун захватили в плен Бобу Фетта. Магистр погиб, когда был введён в действие Приказ 66. Один из солдат-клонов открыл огонь по его истребителю. В последний момент Пло Кун сумел направить звездолёт в толпу солдат и убил не менее 150 клонов 7 Небесного Корпуса.Order 66: Destroy all Jedi Магистра Пло Куна запомнили, как самого сдержанного и понимающего джедая. Он всегда качественно оценивал ситуацию и принимал правильно решения, даже перед смертью. Интересные факты thumb|[[Световой меч Пло Куна]] * Во многих комиксах, в «Атаке Клонов» и мультсериале Войны клонов его меч синий. В игре для консоли Sony PlayStation 1 Jedi Power Battles и в игре на PC Star Wars:Battlefront || меч Пло Куна имеет желтый цвет, однако в моде Battlefront extreme его меч имеет канонический синий цвет. * Известно, что Пло Кун часто использовал приёмы Тёмной стороны, такие, как Молния Силы. Правда, в данном случае речь шла о Светлой её вариации, т. н. Электрическом Правосудии. Появления * *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 1'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Practice Makes Perfect'' * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Machines of War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' * *''Ace Assault'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Adventures'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi in Training'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' * * *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' (Part 2) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' * * * * * * * * *''Dug Out'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Sithisis'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith novel'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' * *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' }} Неканоничные появления * * * LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Kowakian Monkey-Lizard * Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66 * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Источники *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace: The Official Souvenir Magazine'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи'' *''Справочник по джедаям'' *''Полная антология рас'' * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike # 22'' * * *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе'' * * Attack of the Clones|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/aotc/plo_koon_(a).jpg|cardname=Plo Koon}} * * *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Руководство по Войнам клонов'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.10'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Secrets of the Force'' *''Звёздные войны: Лицом к лицу. Сражения в командах'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)'' * }} Примечания Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Мужчины Категория:Генералы-джедаи Категория:Пилоты Категория:Умершие в 19 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие на Кейто-Неймодии Категория:Кел-доры Категория:Джедаи-защитники Категория:Поструусанские члены Высшего Совета джедаев Категория:Поструусанские мастера-джедаи Категория:Жертвы Великого истребления джедаев Категория:Джедаи-асы Категория:Родившиеся в 92 ДБЯ